


A wizard in a world of quirks

by WinningInWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All might tried to give him a quirk, Dead Midoriya Izuku, Harry p[otter takes over Izukus life, Midoriya Izuku Dies, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have a Quirk, bad things happen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningInWonder/pseuds/WinningInWonder
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Might change - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not a happy person as he was at the present sitting in a farce of a trial with the Minister of magic smiling down at him. Much like a cat would after they got the bird they wanted. Everyone in the chamber knew that no matter what Harry said he would be sent to the veil of death. Just because the Minister thought he would try and take his job. Not that Harry wanted it of course he did not even want to be an Arror anymore. He had seen too many battles and too much death at such a young age. All he wanted to do at the moment was to live a quiet life in retirement. However, as testimony after testimony of his so-called friends went by. All of them saying how he would do whatever he could to get what he wanted. How he forced them to do dangerous things to satisfy his need to be in the center of attention. Even though they knew Harry hated when people looked his way. Or even talked about him. It hurt more than he thought it would. However he had an ace up his sleeve. He had seen this coming a mile away. And had plans in place to make them pay for what they were about to do to him.

For you see there was something that no one knew was that Harry Potter Master of Death knew this was going to happen. He had spent the last seven months talking with the Goblins and Death herself to get everything set up. He would upon being tossed in the vail of death be transported to a different world. One where he would not have to hide his powers and one were he could possibly have a good happy life for once. All his money and belongings would be ‘gifted’ to him by what in that life would be a dead missing Uncle.

Everything was set up all he had to do was wait for the sheeple to toss him to his death.

Snapping out of his reverie Harry looked up when he was finally addressed by the court.

“How does the defendant plead? Do you have something to say, golden boy?” Sneered The minister.

Harry just gave him a deadpan look. Made all the more strange looking by his emancipated face. “I have nothing to say nor a plea to add to this case. Everyone in this room knows that this is just for show. Get on with it, I am getting bored hearing the sheep bleat for you.” 

The color the Minister's face turned at that moment almost beat out his uncle in how red he could turn in a short amount of time. It almost made Harry smile but he kept himself carefully blank as the Minister read the verdict. They did not even give him a chance to say goodbye to the ones he loved before they all but drugged him to the chamber where the Veil of Death was kept.

Izuku stripped from his shackles and walked to the Vail on his own accord. Just as he reached it he turned facing his audience as he said “Oh by the way if you think me dying will give you my things and money. Good luck finding it, I sent it to a place where you will never get your little hands on it.” At that, he flung himself backward into the Vail watching as everyone's face mutated to horror and they tried to stop him. 

**In a different dimension**

At the same time, Harry was tossing himself into the Vail, someone who was meant to live a full and happy life and found he could no longer smile through the pain. His mother despite his hopes about her allowing him to follow his dream kept him from applying at U.A. Ater he met All Might and was told he could get a quirk from the number one Hero. He started to train with the man so he could receive the man's quirk. His bullying never stopped but with All Might backing him up he felt he could take on the world.

Even Bakugo’s taunt of killing himself only really came to mind when he felt like he was not doing enough to make All Might happy. So that was rare even if it was hard to lie to his mom every day about what he was doing. She did not want him to be a hero believing that he would just be in the way or get killed too easily. Though she kept that to herself not wanting to hurt his feelings. He knew that is how she truly felt just like everyone else in his life. However a week before the entrance exam for U.A his mother sat him down and explained that despite how much she loved him and wished he could follow his dreams he could not go to U.A. He did not have the quirk a hero needed and she was scared he would get himself killed trying to be something he could not be. On top of that if he kept up this delusion she would be first to send him a way. To put him in a place that could see what was wrong with him and understand why such a bright boy would act like a crazy person.

So at the moment, he could be seen by anyone who cared to look up staring down at the crowd of students leaving school for the day. Tears were streaming down his face as he battled with himself on if jumping was such a good idea. But the look on his mother's face and the words of his once friend sealed it for him. Before anyone could think to look up to see him, Izuku had seen Bakugou exit the building. Screamed out at him.

“Oh, Katsuki I hope this makes you happy. I am taking your advice and praying to get a quirk in my next life.” He looked at the other boy with such hope and longing in his eyes it stunted thje blond just long enough for Izuku to jump. Just as the blond looked up and recognized him and was about to shout something himself Izuku jumped making everyone scream.

Unlike what Izuku had hoped he did not die upon impact. However, he was still alive but in a large amount of pain. Katsuki was stunned for just a few more moments before shouting for someone to call for help. Rushing to Izuku’s side the explosive blond knelt next to him and moved Izuku to his back. Electing a soft whimper of pain from the green haired boy.

“Dumb ass I never meant for you to really do it. I just wanted to keep you safe. Why did you have to go and jump before.. .please do not give up, I am sorry I should not have done any of that shit to you. I was just scared of a lot and I did not want to lose you.” Tears were cascading down the ash blond's face as he watched Izuku slip further and further away from him. 

Izuku smiled up at him and with a weak voice, he said “All I wanted to be was happy. Why could no one let me just be happy? Then All Might said I could be a Hero and for just a moment I felt like I could take on the world. But then my. . .” Izuku coughed and hacked blood leaking past his lips and staining the palm of his hand.``... My mom said she was scared because I have no quirk that I could not be a hero without one and I was not allowed to go to U.A. That if I did not stop trying she would put me away with people who would force medications down me till I acted the way she wanted me to. I guess that was all it took for me to give up. Please, Bakugo just let me be happy even if I have to die for it.” As Izuku talked the ambulance arrived and the paramedics were making their way to him through the crowd of kids. 

Bakugo nodded and said “Please forgive me I should have told you how I really felt before it came to this. Izuku I love you I've had a crush on you for a long time I just was too scared to say anything. Please do not hate me. Do not die hating me or your mom please.” Bakugou rained soft kisses over pailing cheeks and lips as he desperately tried to talk Izuku into not giving up on life.

Izuku smiled up at him and said “Oh I think I forgave you a long time ago. I just can't forgive myself. I am sorry Ka-chan I wish I could be as strong as you.” Reaching up Izuku weakly grabbed Bakugou by the back of his head and gave him one last deep kiss before his hand fell down and he went limp. 

It was at that time the paramedics made it to them and dragged a bloody crying and cursing explosive blond away from Izuku so they could try and revive the boy.It took almost fifteen minutes however to everyone's shock it worked and to the immense relief of one blond walking skeleton, they transferred him to a stretcher and to the awaiting vehicle. However, no one but one underground hero noticed a slight shift in the air and two transparent people standing beside the child when he died. One of them was said, child the other was what looked to be a teen with wild black hair and startling green eyes. They both looked up at him and gave a sad smile before the black haired teen moved to enter the green haired boy's body and the green haired boy nodded and vanished.

It would be six months before the underground hero would hear of this incident again this time because he would be in the right place at the right time.

**With Harry who is now Izuku from now on**

Izuku opened his eyes and knew something was not right. He was still in the hospital but he was almost healed. Having taken care of his own broken bones more times then he could count. And knowing that there were not witches or wizards in this world. Harry now Izuku could tell he only had a few brakes at the moment. A lot less than he remembered littered his new broken body. He remembered the moment he died in his own world. He appeared in the afterlife and it was in utter chaos.

It turned out Izuku the boy he was now was not meant to kill himself but someone in the department of fate messed up and now they had to think of something to fix what happened. Seeing as the boy refused to go on living. So when Death saw him she rushed to explain what was going on and begged him for one more favor. Save one more world and he would not have to be master of death if he did not wish it anymore. He could move on and be with his loved ones. It did not take too much to talk Harry into doing it. Seeing as he wanted nothing more than to see his loved ones again.

So he had found himself standing next to a broken body of the green-haired boy who was crying. Being dead meant time went slower so he saw the moment the light died in the boy's eyes and he appeared standing next to his own body.

Harry looked over at him with a sad smile on his lips as he said: “It is going to be ok you can rest now I will make sure your world is safe you can rest and relax be happy find a new life for yourself and I do hope you have what you wish for this time.”

The boy looked up at him and nodded before looking back at his body that was now being worked on and then to the boy who on his death bed confessed his love for a quirkless nobody. “I think I have had a crush on Katsuki for a long time. I just hope he can move on and learn to be the hero he wants to be.” Izuku looked back at Harry and said “I know I was selfish in leaving the way I did but I could not take it anymore. I am sorry to have to force you to take my place. Please take care and. . .do not let my mother talk you out of being the hero this world needs.” Izuku looked at the still form of his crush before he said “And please look after him. I did love him with everything I had, what little there was left of me anyway.” Harry nodded and smiled. He could feel the love the boy had for this Bakugo person and hoped he would get the chance to keep that promise.

It was then the two of them felt eyes on them and they both looked to see a man in black staring at them. Both of them gave him a sad smile before they went on to finish their business. Izuku to the afterlife and Harry to live the life Izuku felt like he could no longer shoulder.

Izuku was startled out of his thoughts when the door opened and a green haired woman walked in. And seeing him awake she dropped her cup of what looked to be tea and rushed to his side.

“Oh Izuku, mommy’s here I am so sorry for what I said I am so happy you are alive.” She attempted to hug him only for Izuku to move away. Looking at the woman like she was nuts.

“I am sorry but I have no idea who you are.” Izuku said before turning to the door and yelling “Help Doctor please someone help me there is a crazy lady in my room.” That prompted a few nurses to run in to see he was awake. One of them going to his side the other left the room to what he hoped was to find a doctor. 

“Hello, young man you gave us quite the scare we were not sure if you would make it. But it seems you pulled through.” The nurse was talking but Izuku Kept an eye on the strange green-haired woman who was looking at him with hurt in her green eyes. 

“That's all well and everything but who is that lady who keeps wanting to touch me and talk to me?” Izuku risked looking away from the strange lady to see a worried look on the nurse’s face. She looked him over and marked his charts as she spoke.

“I think the fall you took might have damaged your memory. What is the last thing you remember before you woke up?” Izuku thought about it for a moment. Having seen the doctor walk in he said: ”The last thing and the only thing I can remember is a blinding white light and then I woke up here.” A lie but he could not tell them he was from a different dimension and he was now taking over a dead boy's life.”I know however my mom is dead I know that for sure I do not have a mother.” Izuku looked over at the strange woman who was now crying at this point. He glared at her. He may not have the memories of Izuku’s past life but he knew what she had told him that pushed the boy over the edge. She was supposed to be his mother and support him no matter what. But she broke her own son. She did not deserve to call herself a mother.  
“I remember a little bit of my life before I jumped. I remember I wanted to be a hero and I remember that I wanted more than anything to go to U.A. But something broke me. Something someone said and I felt like nothing I did was good enough and I could not see a way to make it better. So I think I felt the need to just end it.” Izuku looked up at the doctor and said “I do not feel comfortable with that woman in my room. Can you make her leave? I still have no idea who she is.”

The doctor looked him over again and said “That woman is your mother. However, if you want her not to be in this room you are free to make that decision.”

“No he is my son and I am not leaving this room till he understands that I love him and I just want what is best for him.”

Izuku glared at her and yelled “No you want to just make sure I do not spill whatever dirty little secret you have. Like the fact you pushed me to kill myself just so you can get the attention from your quirkless child’s untimely death. Also just wanted to make sure your poor quirkless child would be ok even though you wanted to ‘off’ said child to get sympathy and money from the masses, because how could a poor single mother afford to bury her child!!” Heaving he more quietly said, “You need to stop thinking so loud with all the drugs in my system I cannot help but hear every little thought you have.” With that, the woman yelled incoherently and stomped her foot before rushing out of the room. Izuku looked back to see the doctor had wide eyes and the nurse was in the same state. 

**Aizawa’s P.O.V**

Sighing as he walked down the hall to exit the hospital. It was not like he hated it there it was more like he did not feel the need to get every little scrape or bruise looked at and healed right away. The only reason he would need to be healed as if the wound would interfere with his job or if it was life-threatening. So being here for a small thing such as a simple scrape on his arm was a little much for him. The only reason he was here in the first place was that his friend and roommate Yamada had talked him into getting checked up because the poison the villain produced. So here he was as he predicted just fine as he walked out of the hospital.

Well, that was till he heard shouting coming from a room just a few feet away from him. It also sounded like a very angry and scared child. Hearing what was being said, Aizawa could not help himself; he had to make sure everything was ok. So he walked over to the room only to see a green haired woman storm out before she turned back to the door and shouted back.

“Fine, do what you want, you are no longer my son, you are dead to me!” 

“I was dead long before I tried to kill myself, woman!” Came the same voice as before but it was now filled with something Aizawa did not want to put a name to. However just after the child screamed back at what AIzawa assumed to be his mother the lights flickered and there was a small explosion in the room. Dark black smoke emerged from the room moments later along with the doctor, nurse, and the child Aizawa had hoped would not be the center of all of this. 

“I told you to stop pumping me with drugs. It makes it hard to control my power output if at all.. . . “ The boy looked over at him and smiled. It was strained around the edges but it was far better than the sad one he saw the last time he saw the boy.

“Oh, it's you I had hoped to be able to speak with you. That and you really need to stop projecting your thoughts so loudly. It is like you want someone to hear them.” The boy had lifted his hand to clutch the side of his head as if he was in immense pain. 

Aizawa sighed as he looked over at the doctor and asked: “What on earth are you doing giving him something when he said it was making it hard for him to control his. . .” Aizawa paused for a moment almost calling what the boy had a quirk but said the boy had called it a power, not a quirk. So he would go with that for now maybe he could get some answers later. “. . power I also know it is not just because he's a child that you ignored him.” 

“Oh it was not only them they were the last ones It was mostly that women that left. She was pushing the button to make more and more pain meds be released into the I.V. I think she was trying to make me be quiet but I react differently than everyone else to that kind of medicine. And yes if you want when we are alone I do not mind explaining it better but I really need to get out of here. I do not want unnecessary questions being asked and that is what is going to happen.” The boy looked around before he shuddered and looked back to Aizawa and said: “That and there is this crazy blond around here someplace that keeps thinking about making me eat his hair and I do not want to be caught like this by him.” 

The whole time the boy was talking he was struggling to get up but it seemed the drugs had some kind of effect on him as he looked more like his limbs were numb and he could not move them right. With a heavy sigh, Aizawa moved and helped the boy to his feet.

“Do I at least get a name to call you? I do not think calling you boy would be the best option here.” Seeing the boy flinch at that term he decided he was right.

“Oh yes you can call me Izuku Midoriya . . .oh bloody hell. . .I mean Midoriya Izuku. . .” Then he looked to the doctors and said: “Either you discharge me or I leave anyway.” Aizawa could have sworn he heard Izuku mutter under his breath about the strange ways people in Japan introduced themselves and how he could never wrap his head around it. However, with the boy's words the doctors scrambled to discharge him only stopped to ask if they could discharge the boy into Aizawa's care to which he agreed to. 

After that it only took the two of them a few minutes to leave the building and get into Aizawa’s car. Well, it was Yamada’s car but Aizawa used it almost as much as Yamada himself. So they both thought of it like both of theirs.

Aizawa noticed that as they pulled out of the parking lot Izuku seemed to calm down and relax if just a little bit. The boy also seemed to be exhausted if his drooping eyelids were anything to go by. However, it seemed like he was fighting to stay awake and Aizawa was not too sure why.

Izuku turned to smile at him and said “You know you can ask me questions now. I know I may look like I am about to pass out but I am doing my best to stay awake and talking would really help. And to answer your unasked question yes you are projecting your thoughts again and no I am not meaning to read your mind the drugs are hindering my ability to keep my. . . umm, what would you call it. . . .well, I would call it Legilimency I was born with the ability to do it though it is very rare for my people to be able to use it as I do.” Izuku rubbed his eyes as he sat straighter in his seat before looking over to Aizawa once again. “So please feel free to ask me anything. I get the feeling you do not like me being able to read your thoughts.” 

Nodding Aizawa kept his eyes on the road as he said: ”Why do you not want to go to sleep?” Having that thought going around in his head for the past few minutes it seemed like a good idea to ask more so when the child said he would answer anything Aizawa himself asked.”More importantly, why did you call what you have a power, not quirk?” 

Izuku laughed as he looked out his window. “Oh yes, I knew that would come up. Ok so if I fall asleep with the drugs in me I could end up harming or even killing us with the backlash of my powers. Good thing muggle meds burn out of my system rather quickly. Also for my power not being a quirk or the fact I am not calling it such, it is because it is not. Someone close to me thinks it could be a mutation of the genetic code. Unlike the quirk, you see here in this world a small percent of my world is born with a coalition of different types of powers. You would call it having more than one quirk but that would not be true. It is all under one type of power but it can do so much. And before you ask, I can do what you would call teleporting from one place to another for others of my kind it would have to be only within the city. I can go to anyplace as long as I have seen it myself or at least a picture of it. I can also summon objects to me and banish them. I can also change something to be something completely different. I can do so much that I can just keep listing things and never really reach the end.” Izuku sighed and rubbed at his eyes again before speaking. “There is however something you should know about me. Something that can not be shared to anyone ever and if it gets out I have no idea what kind of hell it would bring.” As Izuku turned to look at Aizawa as he parked his car in front of the apartment building he and Yamada lived at. Turning off the engine he looked to see Izuku with such a serious look in his eyes that Aizawa could only nod. “I cannot die. I am just going to say that right now.I will appear to have died if the wound looks fatal but in about fifteen minutes I will be up again good as new. I was in charge of a war in my own world that took close to a lifetime to end. I was tricked by someone I thought had my back in everything to collect three items of power that death left on earth to entice someone to be the next master of deathall one had to do is find them. So she could have someone worthy of being her boss of sorts. During the war, I was fighting against someone who did a dark spell that split his soul into several different pieces and I had to find them all. He had unwittingly put his soul into one of the items of power. To make a long story short I collected all items and even fulfilled the unknown requirement to power them. I walked to my own death in hopes of ending the war and making this horrible man stop killing my friends and loved ones. So now I am extremely strong, to the point where even I have no idea how strong I am. Death is the one who's master I am and at the moment can not tell me herself either. I came to this dimension to fix something that had gone wrong. Izuku was not meant to kill himself. The department of Fate has no idea who tampered with the time stream but the boy had no will to go on and just wanted a peaceful happy death so he could find a better life. I came here so I can do what he was meant to do and fix the time stream as best as I can. Then I was promised at the end of this life I can move on myself and see my loved ones I have not had a real chance to be with in life.”

With all the information Izuku dished out all at one time it made Aizawa’s head spin. There was a lot going on and it seemed this young man had been through a lot as well. Taking a breath to steady himself Aizawa said “Well at least for now you will be living with me and my roommate and if you want you are still signed up to take the exam for the hero course at U.A. You will still be able to do so. Though we will have to talk to the authorities and see what we can do about getting you to be under my custody so your mom cannot get her hands on you again.” Smiling at Aizawa Izuku said, "Also I get the impression you might want to know why I am telling you all of this."

At that Aizawa nodded saying "Not that I do not believe you or appreciate the honesty it is just a little hard to believe you trust me that much when we just meet."

"Well, two reasons you saw me as a ghost, something that just never happens. And Death said you were a good person and I could tell you everything because you would believe me and not send me to the mental ward of the hospital."

Aizawa looked at him like he lost his mind for a moment before his face went blank again. "Yes well you should keep that to yourself from now on. If you really want to go to the hero course at U.A you would need a clean bill of health and maybe I can get you in on recommendation so you do not have to worry about being good enough to take the test so soon after healing."

Izuku nodded and said, “Well that is a good idea and yes I promised him I would still be a hero and it is kinda what I am here to do anyway. So I would hope I could enter though getting a recommendation would make it easier.” Izuku looked over to Aizawa, a soft smile on his face as he spoke. “That and it would be nice to meet people who might not turn their backs on me and sentence me to death.” It was meant to be a joke but it only made Aizawa give him a deadpan look. Izuku let out a nervous giggle and said: “Yes, well, I think the drugs are out of my system now and I think a good nap would be nice if that is ok with you.” 

Aizawa said nothing just got out of the car and started for the building. Izuku followed shortly after a little slower due to being tired because of the fact he could not sleep right with the drugs the doctors gave him. However, when they entered the apartment a loud booming voice greeted them. Only for a shocked Yamada to pop his head around the corner to ask Aizawa what he wanted for dinner just to see that they had a guest. Only for Izuku to stumble in the doorway half dead on his feet. Only to all but fall on his butt when someone had started to yell from further in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them looked at each other wide-eyed for a moment before Aizawa coughed in order to cover up a laugh. “We are going to have to talk about this but I promised Izuku here that he could stay with us for a while.” Looking down at Izuku, Aizawa helped him up as he said “Third door to the left is the guest room. Feel free to take a nap before we talk about how this is going to work.” Izuku nodded, not looking at the loud blond anymore before walking off. 

Watching the boy walk off in a sort of half-sleep daze Aizawa spoke again. “He is the kid I saw jump off the roof a few months back. Do you know when I told you I thought I saw two ghosts standing over the dead body? Yea well it has gotten a lot more complicated and.” Taking a deep breath Aizawa walked over to the couch Hizashi walked with him. The blond eyed the door the kid went in for a moment before he said “And you want to take him in like you did Shinso?” Aizawa nodded as they both sat down. “ It would be for the best. His mother abandoned him at the hospital and he has from what I can gather no one else.”

Hizashi smiled over at Aizawa from his spot on the couch and said “I am all for it just as long as you are sure this is what you want and what the boy wants as well.”

Aizawa shook his head and said “He does not like being called that. His name is Midoriya Izuku and I am sure he would not mind living here at all.”

Nodding Hizashi clapped his hands together softly and said “Ok with that out of the way I was about to make dinner and wanted to know what you would like. What would you like me to make.”

After getting confirmation on what was going down with dinner Hizashi started on it while Aizawa called in Detective Tsukauchi. Explaining what happened and what he and Hizashi had decided (well more like what he did his husband just went along with most of what he did because it was never without a good reason).

About an hour later after agreeing to have Detective Tsukauchi come over the next day around lunchtime. Izuku walked back out to the living room looking tired but better at the same time. He smiled at the two of them more so to Aizawa than Hizashi seeing as he had no idea who the man was. “I smelled food and was hoping if it was ok if I could have some as well.” Izuku looked away with a bright blush on his face. Even as Harry he never had a good relationship with food with the way he was raised. So he just hoped it would not come off as too strange to ask like that.

With his hair all sleep tousled and the overly large hospital sweater falling down to his knees and hiding his hands. Which had come up to hide the lower half of his face. His face still soft with sleep with impressions of the lines of the pillow on his cheek. He made a rather adorable site. 

Hizashi was the first to talk “Oh yes little listener I made sure to make enough for you just in case you woke up.” Izuku smiled at him and said “I am sorry for how I reacted to you the first time. I didn't mean to be so rude.” Walking up to the blond man he said “Midoriya Izuku, I do hope you are better than the last blond man I met after waking up. He kept trying to make me eat his hair.” Hizashi would have laughed at what the kid said if it were not for the look on his face. Clearing his throat Hizashi said “Hizashi Yamada and no I do not have any plans on having anyone eat my hair. That is just gross.” He gave a small nervous laugh looking over at Aizawa for a moment before he seemed to pull himself together and said “Ok well little listener let's get some food in you and we can talk more about what is going on. Sho did not exactly explain anything and I would like to know more about you myself.” Motioning to the dinner table that has already been set up for three people Hizashi walked over himself while talking “That is if you would like to tell me I would not want to push you.” 

As soon as everyone was sitting at the table having started to eat Izuku nodded and said: “Ok well it is a lot and because you are with him I am sure I can tell you the real story.” He was looking at Aizawa as he spoke, who gave him a small nod. Sighing, Izuku said “Ok well sorry to say this but I am not really Izuku Midoriya. He died.” Looking over at Hizashi who has all but spit his food out at the proclamation. He kept talking before the blond could get a word in. “He killed himself after what I am going to assume was a lifetime of being put down and bullied by everyone in his life” Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment and said “The thing is he was not supposed to he was set to live a long happy life. Become the number one hero and die with a large happy family.” Looking back at the two men in front of him Izuku/Harry kept talking “I know it is a lot to take in and a lot to believe but there is some. . . umm I am not sure what you would call them. But I would call them gods. Yea that sounds like a good name for them. They run the universe making sure that the balance is always there. In fact, with all might and all for one, there is a balance. You can not have one without the other. These ‘gods’ make sure there is always an opposite to anything in each world. Well someone in the department of fate.” He looked at both of them and let out a soft chuckle. “Yes, there are departments that handle different tasks. It would be too much for any one person.” Taking a breath he went on “Anyway someone in the department of fate messed up and his mother was more evil than she was meant to be and he was more susceptible to the taunts of his peers. He could not take it anymore and tried to kill himself. That is when I was asked to make this mistake right. The boy had no will to live and we in the department of death can not force a soul to live if that is not what they want.” 

Hizashi held up his hand and said “What you said ‘We’ as if you work there as well. What do you mean by that.” Izuku could tell that everything he was saying was a lot for the two of them. “I . . “ Hizashi looked over to Aizawa and said, “We believe you but it is all a little much and I am not sure anyone else would.”

Izuku smiled at them and said “Yes well there is a reason I am telling you two and it is not because you had offered to help me out and let me live with you. It is because of all the people in this universe you two would believe me the most. Everyone else would think I was crazy or it was somehow an illusion caused by dying.” Looking over at Hizashi he gave a soft smile and said “Yes I do in fact I am what you would call the department head of sorts. There is only one person above me and that is Death herself. That however is a story for a different time because that one is a lot longer and a lot more to unpack. For now, I am going to tell you that my real name is Harry James Potter and I come from a world where witches and wizards are real and live in hiding. I earned the title of master of death and am now the boss of that department for as long as life in any universe goes on. Or until I find someone who I can pass the title to.” Sighing he closed his eyes for a moment and said “Well that is how it was meant to go but then Death came to me and all but begged me to fix this mistake and help you fix your world. It turned out fate did not just fuck with Izuku’s life but the life of a few others as well. The power gets to people's heads and they think they can do whatever they want. To put it bluntly, they no longer exist so they can not fuck up anymore. However, a new person was put in their place and needs a bit of help fixing everything that went wrong here.” Yawning he cracked his neck and said “Starting with the untimely death of one Izuku Midroiya and the mother who turned evil. And yes I do mean that she was on the slow path to being a villain. Still is, to be frank, but there's nothing I can do about that now.”

“I know it is a lot to take in. I am still a little overwhelmed by it myself. I just had about three years to come to terms with what was going on in my own life. But also now I have to help with this mess not that I mind. I do wish the miss hap would not have happened but there is nothing to do about that now besides try and fix it.” 

Izuku knew it was a lot to take in so he got up and looked at the two adults in the room with a soft smile. I am going to go to sleep again and this time I think I will be asleep until tomorrow if that is ok. I really need to rest. Cross-dimensional travel takes a lot out of someone and with the doctors not doing anything with the information I gave them I could not sleep.”

Aizawa nodded and said, “We have to get everything put through as soon as possible so I have a Detective coming tomorrow around noon to talk to you about Inko and what we are going to do from now on.” Izuku nodded and said, “Well I am going to let you two talk about everything I just told you and I am going to rest up for everything that is going to happen in the next few weeks.” Having walked halfway to his room Izuku snapped his fingers and said “Oh yea I forgot. Something happened in my old life and to keep my things safe I had arranged for them to be ‘gifted’ to me by some dead uncle or something like that when I arrived here so that is a thing that should happen in the next month or so.” and with that, he disappeared into his room again.

As soon as Izuku closed his door the two men groaned and looked at each other. “Well, that is a lot more than I expected.” Aizawa was the first to speak as he watched Hizashi come to terms with everything he was told. The poor man looked way too overwhelmed with everything and Aizawa would not blame him if he descended too much to handle. But when he leveled him with a bright smile with determination singing in his eyes. He smiled at him and said “I know there is more for him to tell us and I do know a little from my interaction with him. More so how he reacted to being called ‘boy’. I think whatever happened in his preface life must have not been very pleasant and I would like to at least show him something good before he leaves. Passes on or whatever happens to him when he is done with his job here.” Taking a deep breath Hizashi nodded and said “I agree that is a good idea. He seemed to think at least for a moment that we would feed him and if that is any induction on what kind of life he had while he was a child that I do not want him to leave not knowing someone really cares for him.” 

It took a few more hours of talking before the two of them went to bed. Having decided to offer to adopt the boy in the morning to see what he said. Until then it was time to rest up because they both knew it was going to be a long tiring day tomorrow and they needed to be well-rested for what was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a https://ko-fi.com/nicolehavener because I need help with my rent and general bills so I can keep doing what I love. My work has started to give me less hours and I am not sure if I can even afford rent next month. Any little bit helps even if you can not help with money words help a lot as well.


End file.
